


FARRAGO

by DearIcarus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Freeform, Gen, Mystery Stories, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Random & Short, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearIcarus/pseuds/DearIcarus
Summary: Anthology of my Original Characters and their ShenanigansStay awhile, and D I S C O V E R !





	FARRAGO

The truth is, Order is the act of following Rule, and yet there exist so many rules, in different departments, divided by the various gods that oversee their execution. 

But, maybe he should explain. Humans get it wrong so many times, its unbearable. 

In essence, order is an abstract concept divided into various means of measurement. Societal, spatial, time correlative, authoritative, etc. But humans, however, focus on numbers. They believe so much can be catalogued with quantifiable values that work to eliminate the effect of unprecedented variables. They use them to strategize, learn, and even explore new unknowns. It's actually very interesting and...sweet, that they think they could ever quantify the properties of the universe. Good try, though. 

But that isn't the order Callum oversees. 

His mother is Themis, the Greek Goddess of fairness and social order. And though she supervises marriages and other societal guidelines, she also maintains natural law. Not death, not evolution. Life. Peace. The anti-thesis of chaos and strife. 

But for each subcategory of order, it isn't enough to do the job yourself. That was a lesson his mother had since taught him...not that...he could ever really stop himself from doing more than he was meant to. Themis had told him Order required faith, faith in how things should be, faith in a successful system of living. And because it was the humans they were overseeing, they had to be the ones to believe in the system of things...so they could adopt it. Learn to help themselves.

Well, if living on Earth for a few centuries had taught him one thing, it was that there would never be enough faith in order. Inevitably, humanity will always surrender to chaos. Which means he will always have to be there to fix their messes.

It drove Callum insane. 

Not really insane, or else he wouldn't be able to do his job, but it just- !

Like now, for instance. He's in traffic, about to head to work. And maybe he's even a little early to beat Celeste, but of course, nothing goes to plan. There's a few traffic jams he's had to get involved in, and now there's an IDIOT, who barely knows how to drive, getting in his way and whY-

Why on EARTH would you MERGE LANES WITHOUT PUTTING YOUR DAMN BLINKER-

Road rage is surrendering to chaos, don't do it, don't-

He's had enough. The shiny corvette that's just cut in front of the Uber he's riding is getting ready to speed off. And he knows its a highway, but there are rules. 

He can see the driver shouting at his steering wheel in frustration as the car doesn't speed up but is instead forced to slow down to match the highway's speed limit. It shouldn't bring Callum as much joy as it does, but he can't help it. The demi-god waves frivolously at the driver who flips him off instead. He can't stop smiling. 

"He must've grown a conscience," he tells the driver, who eyes him through the rearview mirror with what could best be described as awkward amusement. Obviously, Callum doesn't register that at all and continues. 

"I haven't had my coffee this morning. Not enough even pumps in the, err, machine at home." 

He earns polite silence that he misinterprets as envy.

"Not that I'm rich or anything. I live in a cheap apartment, but I needed the coffeemaker, you know what I'm saying?"

Obviously, the driver doesn't. He's probably in his late forties, with a slicked-over hairstyle and a pressed shirt. Callum had practically beamed at the presentation.

Except now he's getting the sense he's overstepped some social contract. Conversation wasn't necessary, but he didn't want to be hated. So he was talking, to become...friends.

Isn't that how you made friends?

Maybe he should go back to ignoring people. Well, maybe everyone but Celeste. 

"Are you a lawyer?" The driver asks after a minute or two of silence. Callum's detachment wanes.

"No, I'm going to the courthouse for my speeding tickets," he counters with a wry smile. "Yes, I'm a lawyer."

Apparently not enough.

The driver stares at him then slides his gaze right back to the road. Callum looks out the window, wonders if he really is part human. 

When they arrive at the courthouse, the driver takes the chance to offer him a plastic smile, but with droopy brows. "I hope you enjoyed the ride. I took this job to support my family, and it'd really help me if you could rate-"

Callum closes the door on his face, distracted by his watch. He's almost gonna lose the bet, damn. Oh- the driver-

"Thank....you," he says to empty air, watching the car speed off. Callum shrugs it off, heading into the building to do his job and Not think about all the polite etiquette he just violated. 

When people see him, they see the confident young lawyer who's arrogance can be backed up by his exceptional ability. He charms people with his manners, his intellect, and his uncanny ability to give himself authority. A mix of his god-like heritage and his own lessons over the years. Demi-gods aged considerably slower, but they did age. He'd looked...somewhere in his twenties for a good part of 800 years. Callum prides himself in putting order to the universe, in any way he was available to dispense it. He's been an advisor, a negotiator between wars, a priest, a scientist, and even a soldier. Not that...he did much killing. Or preventing of deaths past the treaty-process. He couldn't get directly involved with that. He had Rules.

But sometimes...

It must've been his human side, because he'd never...think he was doing the wrong thing. He'd never intentionally question himself. It was just...simple things.

Like ignoring the Uber driver and not getting to thank him for his service. 

Later, he'll bring it up during his and Celeste's usual social drinking. He'd probably even find the Uber driver's number. Thank him personally.

Right after he gets enough creamer for his coffee machine.


End file.
